Speed Boosting Torchic
by Puttylol
Summary: After saving a certain boy and his Rattata from starvation, Speed Boosting Torchic begins his journey of attempting to turn back time in order to save many from evil. But he soon finds out that turning back time is something that shouldn't be done... CRACKFIC


**I've always wanted to write a fic about Torchic with the ability Speed Boost. There's so many possibilities!**

**Warning: This will have you wondering "wat did i just read" at the end. I was just bored... and this happened. **

**Disclaimer: I DUN OWN POKEMON AND THE PIC.**

* * *

Youngster Joey was STARVING. He hiked all the way to Hoenn from Johto. He even hiked across the ocean by swimming! It was all to make his Rattata, the TRUE top percent of Rattata.

"_Hey Joey," _a voice in his head called.

"WHO THE WHAT THE?" he gasped, head jerking around to see who talked to him.

"_It's me Rattata._"

He glanced down at the gray Pokemon, who looked up at him, seeming absolutely exhausted. From their long trip. "Can you TALK?!" he hissed. Rattata gave him a confused look.

"_No. You are imagining this," _the voice in his head said.

Joey sniffled. "I'm going crazy. I NEED FOOD!" He glanced down at his Pokemon, a ravenous glint in his eyes. Rattata backed away from him warily.

Then a Pokemon dropped down from the trees. It was a Torchic. In its beak, it carried a big apple by the stem.

Joey gazed at it in marvel."CAN WE EAT YOU?"

The Torchic shook its head, and dropped the apple on the ground. It nudged it towards them, before running off in a blink of an eye, leaving a cloud of dust in its trail.

"Rattata…"Joey gasped, a tears swelling his eyes at the sheer beauty of everything. "That was SPEED BOOSTING TORCHIC."

Rattata's mind nearly exploded.

* * *

Speed Boosting Torchic, sped on, after helping the poor fellow get an apple. He was on a quest to save the world. He saw it in a movie, when this flying dude turned back time by spinning the world backward by flying around it super fast.

He decided to try doing that as well, but by running since he couldn't fly. He knew he had a better goal in life then battling Pokemon for a stupid trainer. He would try to turn back time and kill of all the evil villains in the world when they were born, _especially_ that one guy who created Torchic sandwiches.

He picked up his pace, tears welling up in his eyes from how fast he was moving. He sped across an ocean, skimming the water like a Surskit. He was now traveling faster than the speed of light, burning the ground up with how fast he was moving. Everything was a white blur now, and he shut his eyes, his Speed Boost ability reaching its top percentage.

And then he stopped.

He opened his eyes and gasped at him floating around in a…sparkling purple atmosphere. He then looked up and stared in a mixture and horror at the being in front of him.

"Aren't you…Dialga?" he called out meekly.

Its red eyes flashed. "YES I AM! SPEED BOOSTING TORCHIC, DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE?"

"Try and turn back time?"

"YES YOU DID. AND DO YOU KNOW YOU SUCCEEDED RIGHT BY TURNING BACK TIME BY A MINUTE BEFORE I TOOK YOU INTO A RIP OF THE SPACE TIME CONTINUM?"

"The _what_?"

"I DUNNO I JUST MADE IT UP. I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHERE I LIVE. ANYWAYS, WHAT DO YOU KNOW WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU TURNED BACK TIME FURTHER?"

"Mess up history and stuff?"

It blinked. "UH, YEAH I GUESS THAT'S ONE. WELL YOU COULD HAVE STOLEN MY JOB OF TIME CONTROL COMPLETELY! HUMANS WOULD WORSHIP YOU AS A TIME CONTROLLER! THEN GUESS WHAT I WOULD BE?"

"A legendary…?"

He nodded. "YEAH. BASICALLY A POKEMON WHO LOOKS COOL. AND THAT'S IT. HAVING TWO POKEMON BEING ABLE TO CONTROL TIME WOULD BE BAD FOR MY REPUTATION. SO UH, THAT'S IT. I'M GONNA SEND YOU BACK."

"Okay."

"LIKE RIGHT NOW."

"Mhmm."

"LIKE, RIGHT RIGHT NOW."

"Okay."

"OKAY SOON. LIKE RIGHT, RIGHT, RIGHT, _RIGHT_, NOW."

Speed Boosting Torchic lifted a wing and waved at the much bigger Pokemon that towered over him. "Bye." He really wanted to leave. Dialga was kind of making him feel uncomfortable.

"OH YEAH, UM, BYE!"

In a flash of bright light, Speed Boosting Torchic was sent back to where he had found the famished kid. Then another blinding flash appeared, and once he reopened his eyes, he was back with Dialga.

"What happened?" he asked.

Dialga let out a nervous chuckle. "UH WELL. THIS IS REALLY AWKWARD. I SORTA FORGOT TO TELL YOU THE REASON WHY I BROUGHT YOU THERE."

"Isn't it to not ruin your reputation?"

"WELL YEAH, BUT I KINDA FORGOT TO TELL YOU HOW YOU NEED TO DO. JUST DON'T TRY TURNING BACK TIME, OKAY?"

"Got it!"

"OKAY THAT'S GOOD…YEAH." Dialga opened its mouth, into what seemed like a grin.

Speed Boosting Torchic waited for it to teleport him back. "Um…"

"YOU KNOW, I THINK YOU'RE REALLY SMALL." It quickly added, "NOT THAT IT'S A BAD THING OF COURSE. I… I JUST FEEL LIKE I COULD SQUISH YOU."

"Thanks…I guess. Um, could you…take me back home, please?"

"OH YEAH. "

Speed Boosting Torchic floated around awkwardly, waiting for the legendary to teleport him back. A long silence filled the place.

Dialga was the first to break it. "YOU KNOW, I DON'T REALLY GET MANY VISITORS. I DON'T REALLY HAVE FRIENDS, YOU SEE."

"Oh. Well… You can always invite Pokemon like you did to me and befriend them."

"O-OH! THAT'S RIGHT. HA….ha…." It trailed off, leaving them into another world of silence.

"Could I go back home now? " Speed Boosting Torchic asked after awhile.

"O-OH OOPS, I FORGOT ABOUT THAT! SEE YOU!"

And then in another blinding light, Speed Boosting Torchic was back where he was before Dialga had transported him back. He would try finding something else meaningful in his life to do then kill a couple of humans in the past. He was SPEED BOOSTING TORCHIC after all.

* * *

**I made Dialga socially awkward. Huh. And if you guess Superman while reading that part about the flying dude who turned back time, then you are right! **

**This was a really pointless story lol. But, ****I dunno, I may add another chapter this if enough people are interested. So tell me in the reviews!**

** Please review btw! They're like MOOLAH on Fanfiction. **


End file.
